


Midoriya and his Monster!..... Meet the Angel and the Ape!

by dramatic_spoon



Series: Midoriya and His Monster! [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Hitman (Comics), The Angel and The Ape, stanley and his monster, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A boy and his demon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, I AM BAYTOR, Spacebattles is a bad influence, together they fight crime!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatic_spoon/pseuds/dramatic_spoon
Summary: She's an Up and Coming Pro Hero!He's a 600 Pound Gorilla who draws Manga!Together, they fight crime!But what's Midoriya and Spot have to do with that?
Series: Midoriya and His Monster! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659577
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Me and My Friends Get No Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Around the Clock with the Angel and the Ape

This was the most boring day of her fucking life.

Unlike a lot of other up and coming heroes, she didn’t want to be bogged down as someone’s sidekick forever.

That might have been good enough for _some people_ , but not her. Oh no, she had goddamn ambition. She knew it was going to be rough, but she didn’t care.

She had youth, ambition, guts, know-how, and killer thighs.

…..And that wasn’t enough. At the moment, anyway.

She was still new enough that people weren’t too familiar with her, but had enough big incidents that they were at least somewhat aware of her…….

Well, at least enough ones that they could publically mention and flaunt.

She knew if she could count the other ones that they had to keep off the record would probably be enough to propel her into the Top Ten ranks.

She just needed more incidents that could be published to get her name in the papers and move up in the rankings.

Today was not going to be one of those days where she got those big breaks.

All she had done was save a cat from a tree.

 _A cat from a tree_ , like it was some stupid American cartoon.

Every other call turned out to be nothing more than minor things that some of the local small time heroes were more than willing to pick up.

Some offered to let her join them, but she refused.

Not only was she redundant in most of those situations, she also had no interest in working together with someone.

She paused in thought.

Well, almost no interest.

She paused for a moment. Now that she thought about it, she hadn’t seen him in….almost five months? She stopped for a moment and did the mental calculations.

“...Huh, It has been a while,” she muttered to herself.

She knew what she was going to need tonight. Getting drunk and eating shitty sakana food from some half-assed Izakaya would be enough to wash the shame of the day away.

She pulled out her phone.

**\-----**

The chair spun around towards a desk covered in papers, sketches, lightboards and more drawing materials. In the chair, a gorilla sat, picking his way through papers in his foot. He picked one out and waved it in the face of a man standing in front of his desk.

“Listen, Hideo, I don’t care about the zombie manga idea, we’re supposed to be working on _this_. Once you get the time and experience, you can go do that, but right now, as long as you’re my assistant, you do the layouts for what I tell you. Got it? Your Pixiv stuff is on your time.”

The gorilla placed the papers back into his desk and looked at his assistant; a scruffy man with glasses and a baseball cap.

“But sir-”

“No buts, Hideo. You work on your projects on your time, as long as you are in my office you work on my assignments. If that is a problem, then we can address that, but we both know what that means. That is all.”

With a huff, Hideo left the room. The gorilla sighed and turned his attention back to his script.

The assistants were all hard at work on the layouts for the next month’s issue, while he put the finishing touches on this one.

It was not a good month for him. One of his assistants had been arrested due to ties to a Metahuman Liberation Front cell, another was out sick, and Hey Boy and Miss Thing was dropping in the rankings.

His phone rang and he glanced down at the caller ID.

“Hrm?” After a moment, he did a double take and accepted the call.

The monitor on his wall flickered to life, revealing a blue-skinned woman at a desk.

“Ah, Ms. Kizuki, I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting-”

“Now, now, Sam, there’s nothing to worry about. I just had an interesting discussion about you.”

The hair on the back of his neck stood up. Given who he was, that was a substantial amount of hair. He quickly tried to brush it back down.

“Oh?”

“Yes, I was discussing how _SJ JUMP_ has been doing in America, and one of the people in charge of our American branch was interested in having you do an interview for them.”

“Oh?”

“Well, you know how rare it is for an American artist or writer to make it big in an entirely different country. Sometimes Japanese artists are able to make the transition in America and vice versa, but you? You’re something special. There’s even been a surge in interest in your older works from your time in America. I think that old comic you made for DZ...what was it?”

“Deus Ex Machina Man?”

“Yes, there’s talks of translating it over for the Japanese audience. I’m still working out some of the details, but they want to know if you’re interested or not.”

“Is it just a regular interview?”

“They want to livestream it for their websites and what not.”

“Well, I think my schedule is pretty open, I mean, outside of work, so it should be all right.”

“Wonderfull, I’ll….”

Something rang in the background. Kizuki looked around and down at another phone.

“Ah, sorry Sam, I’ve been expecting this call. I’ll let them know and we’ll work things out.”

With that, Kizuki hung up.

“.....Why would they want to reprint my old DZ work? Not my best or brig-”

He was cut off as his phone rang.

He glanced down at the caller ID.

“.....Huh.”

The Gorilla picked up his phone with his foot and answered it. He held it to his ear.

“Hello, Sam Simeon…..Yes, I’m aware it’s you. You’re not supposed to call me at work…..Uh-huh…..ah. Well, I think I can open my schedule….right, I’ll text you the place later. Alright. See you then.”

Simeon hung up and tucked the phone away.

“....Well, I have been wanting to try that little hideaway.”

**\-----**

“I’m home!” 

The door opened up: an older Midoriya entered and took off his bag. Spot peeked out from the kitchen.

“Welcome home. Your mom went to her tai chi class.”

“Spot, you’re not making something gross, are you?”

“It’s pork.”

“....which part?”

“....the feet?”

Midoriya paused for a moment, “That’s good.”

“Tomorrow, I need to go out and do some things, and I think your mom has another class to go to, so you’re on your own. There should be plenty of leftovers though.”

“.....What are you going to do?” Midoriya asked.

“I found a place in Naruhuta that sells something delicious.”

“....for people or for demons?”

“Well, you can eat them too, but I was planning on getting them for myself. They’re delicacies back home.”

“What is it?”

“Mountain Oysters.”

**\------**

“Hey!”

She turned around as a large man dressed in a hero costume approached her.

“....You’re one of that Engineum guy’s sidekicks, right?”

“Yes, well-”

“Beat it.”

“What?”

She waved her hand vacantly.

“Not dealing with small f-”

“No, no, no, We don’t want to work with you.”

She spun around and shot forward. He gulped as she came to a stop in front of him, her face inches from his.

“Excuse me?” she growled.

“No, no,” he shook his head frantically, “Not like that.”

“Like what then?”

“Listen, we got this really weird case that….Iida is willing to deal with it, but the rest of us are uncomfortable with it and….Well, the weird stuff is sort of your thing, isn’t it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Look, here’s the case file. Look over it, if you want. We’re not touching this one.”

He handed off a usb drive and folder to her.

“If you don’t want it, give it to All Might or someone.”

With that he turned around and left. She scowled and glanced down at the folder.

Best to head back to the office and deal with it there.

**\----**

“They want to do what?”

Simeon stared back at the screen. One of the images nodded.

“They want to adapt _Hey Boy and Miss Thing_ for the fall anime season next year. Is that a problem?”

“N..No, not at all. I was…..Honestly, I’m surprised they wanted to adapt it. It hasn’t been doing particularly well this quarter.”

“That is true, but there has been a continued growth in interest in the American market, so we’re looking to capitalize on that.”

“Surly the format makes it, ah, harder to adapt?”

“Not particularly, there've been plenty of animated adaptations of similar works, I believe you’re familiar with the classic _Pop Team Epic_?”

“Vaguely. As I understand, it’s similar, so I have been intentionally avoiding it so I don’t accidentally copy it.”

“Mh, you should when you get a chance. Regardless, Are you interested?”

“Well, of course.”

“Excellent, we’ll start the paperwork.”

**\----**

She popped the USB into her computer and brought up the files. She yawned and propped up her head as she waited for them to load. After a moment, she began to read them.

“....Huh.”

After another moment, her position shifted as she began to focus on the documents.

After another, a smile appeared on his face.

**\-----**

In the end it wasn’t a bad day.

Simeon mused to himself as he looked at his drink.

He had called out early after the call ended, and he decided to take up the offer to go out as a chance to drink and celebrate extremely prematurely.

Sometimes he deserved to do something good for himself.

“Barkeep. Another please.”

“Right away, sir.”

He popped another handful of peanuts into his mouth and nibbled away at the cheese snack they were presented with.

He really wasn’t sure why the Japanese only liked to eat cheese with beer and other alcohol. Cheese was perfectly fine to be eaten by itsel-

“Your Banana Daiquiri, sir.”

“Ah, thank you.”

As soon as he placed it on the countertop, the door slammed open, startling the bartender. Simeon glanced over: a short, dark skinned woman with long white hair, tall rabbit-like ears and dressed in a t-shirt, jacket and jeans stomped over to him.

“Ma’m, can I get-”

“Whiskey and carrot kushikatsu.”

“We don’t serve carrots.”

“Kabocha, then.”

“Right away.”

The bartender scurried off as she took a seat next to Simeon.

“Sam.”

“Rumi. Rough day at work?”

“No, worse. It was boring.”

The bartender placed Usagiyama’s drink on the table. She immediately snapped it up and downed it in one go.

“Lemme get a double.”

“Right.”

“But, I have a case you might be interested in.”

“Oh?” Simeon’s eyebrow rose, “What makes you say that?”

“Because it’s a weird one. Bartender goes missing, but no one knows where to or why.”

“That’s normal,” Simeon took a sip of his daiquiri.

“And he’s got a dirty little secret about what he is.”

“....Go on.”

“Nope, you want to know more, you need to get in on this.”

Simeon paused. With a sigh, he placed his drink back down on the table.

“I suppose I can ask my boss to give me some time off.”

“Attaboy!”

Usagiyama slapped him on the back.

“Looks like The Angel and The Ape are back in business!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to part two!
> 
> This had been stewing around for a bit after the initial Midoriya and His Monster proposal I had come up with.
> 
> So to start from the beginning Angel and the Ape was another one of DC's weird 60s comics, this time cribbing off of Scooby Doo, with the premise of Super-detective Angel O'Dare and Gorilla comics writer/hippie Sam teaming up to fight crime and solve wacky mysteries.
> 
> It was canceled after 7 issues.
> 
> The Duo were revived in 1991 under Phil Foglio's pen for a 4-issue mini that revealed Angel's half sister was Dumb Bunny of the Inferior Five and Sam's grandpa was none other than Gorilla Grodd.  
> There was a second mini in 2001 by Howard Chaykin, but I don't want to talk about that.
> 
> More recently, the duo cameo'd in Wonder Comic's take of Dial H for Hero, in the big scene of previous Dial users sensing Miguel using the dial for the first time.
> 
> So once I decided to go forth with this as the basis for the next chapter, the question became who gets to play Angel's part?  
> Sam stayed a gorilla, that was never in doubt, but the question became did I want to just use Angel as well, or do a MHA riff on it by revealing another character as her counterpart?
> 
> The original two selected for the role were Makoto Tsukauchi or Fuyumi Todoroki, but I opted to nix both as I wasn't (and still am not) that caught up on Vigilantes, and using Fuyumi seemed to bring up issues as her running around actively fighting crime would surely be brought up to Endeavor.
> 
> using someone like Ryukyu seemed pointless due to the power difference, and Mount Lady was out due to the timeframe.
> 
> So that left Mirko, who quickly picked up the roll as the rough and tumble cowboy cop to Sam's analytical approach to detective work.
> 
> But how do Midoriya and Spot factor into that, and is anything else from DC going to show up in this?
> 
> Find out Next time in Midoriya and his Monster!


	2. No Time for Purrs and Pats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirko and Sam discover....something.

“That’s an odd name for a bar,” Simeon looked at the sign, “Must be Thai.”

“Right then,”

The door to the bar clanged as they entered. Everyone in the bar paused as they stared at the newcomers. Usagiyama scanned the crowd; roughnecks, men in suspiciously nice suits, punks and others.

“Seems like we might be in the wrong part of town,” She whispered to Simeon.

“It does seem like a less repu-”

“Hey! Barkeep! Double Whiskey.” Usagiyama called out.

The fat, mustachioed man poured out the drink as she took a seat at the bar.

“Rumi, maybe let me do the talking, all right?”

“Your call.”

Simeon took a seat next to her as she downed her drink.

“Gimme another and put whatever my buddy’s getting on my tab.”

“Banana Colada. Heavy on the banana.”

A quick smirk crossed the bartender’s face as he set to work.

“In addition, we’re here to investigate the disappearance of one of your employees?”

“Which one?”

“We weren’t given a photo, they said he’s your janitor?”

“Right, him.” the bartender shrugged, “Strangest damn thing, he was here one night, gone the next.”

“Where does he live?”

“Here, he lives in the closet.”

“The what?”

“He literally lives in the janitor’s closet. He likes it there, and we don’t really care.”

“That doesn’t sound particularly legal,” Simeon frowned.

The bartender shrugged and slid him his drink.

“He’s not exactly a regular guy, if you get my drift.”

“Talk to me,” Usagiyama slid her empty glass back, “What makes you think he’s missing?”

“He doesn’t have many friends, they’re mostly my customers. He gets bedding, housing, bath and everything here. He doesn’t even eat that much, he’s a bit of a weird one.”

“Does he have any enemies?”

“No, but….”

“...But?”

The bartender glanced at Usagiyama.

“....What?”

“I’m not talking about it around her.”

A scowl appeared on her face, “Oh yeah?”

“I recognize your face, you’re a pro. I’ll talk to the monkey,” the bartender jabbed his head towards Simeon, “And if he tells you everything after, fine. I just ain’t talking to you.”

“....Gimme another two more of these, a bowl of horsebeans and I’ll fuck off to a corner of the room.”

“And you ain’t listening in with those,” He jabbed a finger at her ears.

“Fine.”

He poured out her drinks, chucked a bag of large, dry-looking fried beans and she stomped off.

“....Isn’t that a little pointless?” Simeon asked.

“It’s about standards. You know what sort of bar this is, right?”

“Seems like the sort where you hire scum of the earth for whatever dastardly deeds you need.”

“Exactly. Can’t be seen talking to a pro hero, It’s about fucking standards. I already got three of my regulars looking for the fella, but I wanted someone who actually knows what they’re doing to be on the case.”

“.....Well, I can assure you we are a bit more professional, and currently are acting as independent agents separate from the Professional Hero system.”

“Right then,”

**\-----**

She munched away at the dry, salty beans as they continued to talk. They really seemed to be discussing things in depth, and she-

“Hey”, a drunken, slurring voice called out, “Hey you.”

Usagiyama glanced over to the speaker: a portly, hideous man in a ridiculous costume stained with booze, drool and vomit.

“....You talkin’ to me?”

“Yeah, yeah, I am,” He nodded enthusiastically, “Lishten, I know who you are,”

“...Oh?”

“Yeah! Yer a hero. I….I’m a hero too!”

“I imagine.”

“Yeah, but I overheard what you were talking with the bosh about, and we...we can help you!”

“.....what.”

“I’m making a team! C’mon out boysh!”

The drunken man motioned behind him as three more men stepped towards them.

“.....What the fuck is this?”

“I’m Shix-pack! My qui…metahu...my power ish...ish thish.”

He pointed to a thin, weedy man with a welding mask.

“He’sh...He’sh Dogwelder! With the mighty power to wield dogs to villains.”

“...What in the every loving fuck.”

“He’sh The Defen...Defeas….Defe….He throwsh people out of windows with uncanny accurashshy!”

The drunk jabbed a thumb behind him at the hulking man holding a window frame.

“An...An...an’ he’sh our most powerful member, an’ needsh no introductishon!”

Usagiyama turned to look at the last of the group: a tall, fat, greasy-looking bald man with a thin moustache and wearing little more than a trenchcoat and thong. He gave here a lecherous grin.

“Bueno.”

The glass in her hand shattered.

**\------**

Spot continued down the street as he looked at his grocery list.

“My goodness, Naruhuta is filled with strange people.”

Spot paused as a look of confusion crossed his face. He looked behind him, with a frown.

“....what the….That aura. It’s not….”

The demon turned around and began to make his way to the source of the aura. He noticed an alleyway and stepped into it.

“....This….this seems like a trap.”

Spot placed his packages on the ground as he made his way into the alley. After a moment, he peeked behind a garbage dumpster.

“....What the…..”

**\----**

“Alright,” Simeon tucked away his pad and pencils, “I think that’s everything we need. Now I believe we were to discuss payment?”

“Right, well-”

There was the sound of glass shattering. Simeon and the bartender looked over to the source of the noise.

Usagiyama had the small drunk by the neck. Dogwielder laid on the floor, apparently unconscious. The tall man with the window was nowhere in sight, and the nearly naked one was pinned to the ground by the overturned table.

“If you try that again, I will rip off your thumbs and shove them so far up your ass, you’ll be picking your nose from the inside of your skull!”

“....Oh hell,” Simeon groaned and pulled out his wallet, “We’ll get out of here now, then we can discuss payments later.”

“You do that.” the bartender replied icily.

Simeon pulled out several bills and tossed them onto the bartop.

“AND YOU!” She stomped down on the table, “You keep your goddamn hands away-”

“Alright, alright, Rumi.” Simeon grabbed and hoisted his friend off of the table, “We got what we came for, let’s go. Let go of the gross man.”

With a sneer, Usagiyama released Six Pack and the drunken man crumpled to the ground. The two quickly left the bar as the greasy man sat back up and chuckled.

“Bueno.”

**\-----**

“What the hell was all of that about? Dear God above, you threw a man out the window and tried to crush another one under a table.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“...Well, I got all the information he was willing to give us, all we can do now is go back to your office and look over it.”

“....Right.”

“Also, I was able to sketch our missing person and….” Simeon pulled out a sketch pad and handed it to her.

“He’s quite a looker.”

Usagiyama snatched the sketch pad and looked at it. She made a disgusted face.

“What the fuck is this thing?”

**\-----**

Midoriya had no idea what he was looking at.

Spindly limbs.   
Thin, large hands.  
A long, tubular...head?  
Large, buck teeth.  
Its thin, gangly body was hidden by a red dress.  
It had no visible eyes.

And it was somehow playing cards with Spot.

“Spot? What’s going on?”

“Oh, thank God, you’re home. Do you have any idea how long we’ve been doing this?”

“...Who is this?”

“He’s….an associate. From Hell.”

“Like Nyx?” Midoriya asked cautiously.

“Oh God no, absolutely nothing like Nyx. He’s-”

“I AM BAYTOR!”

“...He’s much worse”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made Mirko too strong, she beat up Bueno Excelante.
> 
> That's right, what's better than continuing a reference to a comic from the 60s?  
> combining that with a comic from the 90s!
> 
> Anyway, I had planned this for a while as well.


	3. He'll Pop Right In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone Knows a guy.

“.....None of this makes sense,”

Simeon scratched his head as he looked over his notes again.

“There’s no indication that this….Baytor? What kind of name is Baytor? There’s no indication that this Baytor is even a citizen of Japan or America.”

He glanced over to the corner. Usagiyama laid out on a sofa, half asleep.

“.....and as usual, I see you’re hard at work on this.”

**\----**

“....Spot, I don’t think we can keep hiding him in my room.”

“I agree.”

“I AM BAYTOR!”

“Of course we’re not going to throw you out on the street,” Spot shook his head.

“I AM BAYTOR!”

“Well, what did you expect?” Spot asked.

“....How can you even understand what he’s saying?”

“Contrary to his appearance and attitude, Baytor is actually a fairly high ranking demon….which means his speech patterns are altered to match.”

“The higher ranked you are the weirder you talk?”

“Essentially. As another denizen of Hell, I understand him perfectly.”

“....So what does he do in Hell?”

“He’s the archdemon of….sick people.”

“...huh.”

“I AM BAYTOR!”

**\-----**

“So what?” Usagiyama sat up.

“None of this makes sense.”

She snatched up one of the papers and looked over it.

“.....Sam, I think we’re going to have to call in an expert.”

“Rumi, We’re the experts.”

“No, look at this,”

She went over to her shelves and pulled out a book. As she made her way back she cracked open the book and thumbed through it.

“Baytor, right?”

“Right.”

“Here,”

She spun the book around and handed it off to Simeon.

“...Baytor is a demon?” Simeon wrinkled his nose, “Are you telling me we’re involved in magic again?”

“Seems like it,” Usagiyama shrugged.

“How did you even come to that conclusion?”

“Look, I’ve been getting a lot of shit cases lately. I mean both small time shit that doesn’t really improve one’s position in the rankings, and shit I can’t put on my record because it’s the shit that they don’t want to admit is real.”

“....That explains your foul mood, but…”

“Look, long story short, there’s been some demonic activity in Musutafu. I haven’t really investigated because I’ve been trying to contact a guy.”

“...You’ve gotten a lot more involved with the weird stuff since we last teamed up.”

“I apparently have a reputation.”

**\----**

“Can we just send him back to Hell?”

“I AM BAYTOR!”

Baytor lunged across the room, hands outstretched. Before he could reach Midoriya, Spot grabbed the other demon by the collar of his dress.

“...I guess not.”

“Baytor if you do not calm down, I _will_ be forced to take more extreme measures. You’re his guest.”

“I am Baytor.” the demon huffed and crossed his arms, pouting.

“Besides, Izuku, I don’t have a way to send him there. I have no way of contacting Remiel or Duma. Not to mention if they let him leave, there’s obviously a reason.”

“....I guess so,” Midoriya agreed.

“So I think there’s only one other thing to do.”

**\----**

“So I kind of got an idea about this sort of thing, but I think we’re going to have to call in an expert.”

“...An expert.” Simeon repeated.

“Right, like a legitimate wizard.”

**\----**

“....Izuku, do you even have an idea of how to contact him?” Spot asked.

“....Uh, he gave me his card years ago.”

Midoriya got up and began to dig through his desk.

“It’s in here somewhere.”

**\---**

“....Rumi, are you sure you can even trust this guy? You literally just said he’s part of an organization with the word ‘Disreputable’ in it.”

“It’s just part of the guild name. Ah! Here it is.”

She held up a business card.

“Let’s go.”

**\-----**

“He’s not picking up,” Midoriya frowned.

“Well, of course he’s not going to, he’s probably a busy man.”

“....It has a location listed on his card too, we should check it out.”

“I AM BAYTOR!”

“....Well, I suppose we should,” Spot sighed.

**\-----**

He really wasn’t sure why he was drinking American beer again.

Ever since the whole thing with Midoriya and his Monster, his life settled back to normal, the usual cases, issues, problems, and rest of life.

Another Nue, another Baku, mostly the usual array of yokai.

And he still had that damn seal.

He glanced up from his bottle in the corner of the bar: the seal clapped his fins together as girls cooed over it.

“Hey, another.” Hearn motioned to the bartender.

“Hearn, what the hell are you even going to do with that damn seal?” He slid a bottle over to Hearn.

“I don’t know. Maybe Mon Karamari is looking for seals.”

He downed the beer and tossed some bills on the counter.

“You good to walk?”

“A spell of sobriety will do me good.”

**\----**

Spot frowned.

“.....Something doesn’t feel right.”

“What do you mean?”

“I AM BAYTOR!”

“There’s a scent on the wind that I don’t like.”

“....Maybe it’s just burnt food?”

Spot shook his head, “No. It’s something else.”

**\----**

“Well, Shit.”

Usagiyama scratched behind her head.

“You know where he went?” She asked the bartender.

“He goes and does whatever he does. He’ll probably be back later.”

“Why is there a seal in the corner?” Simeon glanced at it.

“It’s a long story.”

**\----**

Hearn paused as he glanced back up at the sky.

“...Red? That’s unusual….unless….”

Hearn reached into his pocket and pulled out an amulet. With a frown and a gesture, the amulet lit up, revealing several orbs of light.

“...What on earth….”

He looked up and glanced behind him.

“....Bollocks.”

Without another word, he shoved his amulet back into his pocket and took off. He made several quick gestures and closed one eye.

“....What is he doing here?”

**\----**

“Spot, if we can’t figure out how to help Baytor, what are we going to do?”

“....I honestly don’t know, Izuku.”

“I AM BAYTOR!”

“Well, that is an option,” Spot shrugged.

“There you are!” a voice called out.

The group turned to see Hearn run at them. As he approached he came to a stop and paused to catch his breath.

“Mr. Hearn! We were looking for you,”

“Oh? Well, there’s an….” Hearn trailed off as he looked at Baytor, “Bloody hell, why is a demon lord with you?”

“A what?”

“Him,” Hearn jabbed a finger at Baytor.

“I AM BAYTOR!”

Midoriya turned to Spot, “Spot, you told me he was in charge of sick people.”

“Well, Baytor is the Demon Lord of Mental Illness, so….He sort of is?” Spot shrugged.

“Why is he with you?” Hearn demanded.

“I AM BAYTOR!”

“He showed up at my house playing cards with Spot.”

“Why was he with you?” Hearn spun to face Spot.

“He said he was hiding from someone.”

“What do you….”

Hearn and Spot both paused. Hearn pulled the amulet out of his pocket and glanced down at it: it glowed a dark red. The hair on the back of Spot’s neck stood up.

“You can feel that too, don’t you Big Guy?” Hearn shoved the amulet back into his pocket.

“...Something wicked this way comes.” Spot stated.

“What are you talking about?”

“I AM BAYTOR!” Baytor frantically tugged at Spot and Midoriya’s arms.

“AH HA! Finally at this end of the day,  
I come face to face with my prey!” a deep, growling voice called out.

Everyone spun around to the source of the voice: a short, muscular yellow skinned humanoid with red eyes and dressed in red. Small horns protruded from his forehead and he smiled revealing a mouth full of large, sharp teeth.

“Human Scum and Demonic Chaff!  
There is no chance, do not make me laugh!  
Let me through and take my quarry,  
Then that shall be the end of this sad story.  
He runs from duty, he runs from Hell!  
So I have come to make him tell,  
Why flee to Earth, and all their quirks  
And why Japan? A land filled with jerks!  
So move along and go, less it all hit the fan,  
For you stand in the way of the Demon, Etrigan!”

“Fuck.” Hearn moved between the group and newcomer.

“....Spot, is he a friend?”

“Oh Gods Above, no. Not even close. Not even like Katsuki. He hates me.”

“Etrigan hates everyone,” Hearn reached into his other pocket, “Big Guy? Grab them and go.”

Before Etrigan or Midoriya could say anything, Spot scooped up Midoriya and Baytor and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....And now things are going to go bad.
> 
> In my original plan for Midoriya and His Monster, book three would have been " **Midoriya and His Monster! In....THE DOOM THAT CAME TO MUSTAFARA!** ", where Etrigan would have gone on rampage through Japan out of boredom.
> 
> that was changed after thinking and fleshing out Book Two, which led to this.


	4. Some Bad Guy is going to take a fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone vs Etrigan!

“Spot, wait! We need to help him!”

“Izuku, if we let Etrigan catch up to us, there isn’t anything we can do to stop him.”

“But-”

“There’s no time for buts.”

“I AM BAYTOR!”

“And you, why the hell didn’t you say _Etrigan_ was after you?”

“I AM BAYTOR!”

“Spot, who’s Etrigan?”

“Etrigan is one of the meanest, nastiest demons in Hell. If he’s involved it means something has gone horribly wrong with Baytor.”

**\----**

“Where are we supposed…..”

Simeon trailed off as a large, shaggy, pink-furred man ran past them carrying a preteen boy and spindly beast in his arms.

“...Is that….” Simeon trailed off.

“Yep.”

“Should we go after them?”

“Yep.” Usagiyama grinned.

**\----**

Spot came to a skidding stop and ducked into an alleyway. He dropped Midoriya to the ground and quickly pinned Baytor to the wall.

“Start talking. Why is Etrigan after you?”

“I AM BAYTOR!”

“....You’re running away from a _promotion_?” Spot asked in disbelief.

“Um...Spot?”

“Not now Izuku,” Spot turned his attention back to Baytor, “Why in heaven did they promote you?”

“Spot?”

“Izuku, it’s going to have to….”

Spot trailed off as something was shoved into his face. He glanced down to realize it was the barrel of a gun. He glanced to the side to realize what Midoriya had been talking about.

A tall caucasian man with sunglasses and a trenchcoat held a pistol at Midoriya’s face.

Spot glanced at his own assailant: a black man with a ratty looking hat and a shotgun.

“Right then, We’ll just be taking Baytor back with us. Missed you, bud.” the caucasian man stated.

“I AM BAYTOR!”

“....Get that away from him.” Spot growled.

“Look, I don’t know why you two kidnapped Baytor, but we can do this easy.” the black man kept his gun pointed at Spot, “Just let him go and we’ll be out of h-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Spot’s hand shot out and grabbed the barrel of the shotgun. With a roar, he tore the barrel off and flung it at the caucasian man.

“Bloody hell,”

He ducked out of the way and yanked out another gun.

“Natt, Move and cover the kid!”

He opened fire at Spot as the other man, Natt, ducked out of the way and made his way to Midoriya.

“Hey kid, c’mon we don’t want any trouble.”

Spot grabbed the other man and slammed him into the wall.

“I said LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Spot snarled.

“Shit, Tommy!”

“HEY!”

Spot glanced to the side as a giant hairy fist smashed into his face. Spot staggered back, his hands still on the man. He glanced to the side: a gorilla reared back again to punch him again.

“Stay out of this!” Spot snarled as he released one hand and caught the gorilla’s next punch.

“HEY!”

Something shot across the alley into Natt, knocking him to the ground and away from Midoriya. Usagiyama skidded as she spun around and prepared to back up Simeon.

“Right in the middle of who knows what this is,” Usagiyama grumbled, “Hey, Kid. Who’s on who’s side?”

“Uh….”

“Rumi, stop talking and help me take this guy out!”

With a roar, Spot smashed the trenchcoated man into Simeon, knocking both of them back.

“STOP!” Midoriya cried out, “Spot, don’t hurt them!”

“I AM BAYTOR!”

Spot paused for a moment. Natt, the other man and Simeon all got back up.

“Alright, kid, what the hell is going on here?” Usagiyama demanded, “We’ve been looking for this Baytor guy.”

“Bloody Hell, I told the old man we could do it ourselves,” the trenchcoated man shook his head. He paused for a moment and removed the shattered remains of his sunglasses.

“....You’re a pro hero, right?” Midoriya asked, “You’re Mirko, right?”

“Right. Alright, who the hell are you two and what the hell are you doing pointing guns at kids?”

“Tommy Monaghan. He’s Natt Walls. Baytor’s a mate of ours and we went looking for him. First thing we see is the big lug here interrogating our friend and….”

Tommy shrugged, “Things got a bit out of hand.”

“And you two?”

“My name is Spot. This is Izuku and Baytor is….One could say an associate.”

“He’s a demon,” Midoriya added, “Like a real one from Hell and stuff.”

“....Another one?” Natt sighed, “Man, why we always dealing with this shit.”

Simeon cocked an eyebrow, “Demons? Really?”

“It’s true. I went to Hell and helped him.”

“.........What.”

“Look, that’s not the important part here,” Spot continued, “The problem here is that there’s an extremely dangerous mad demon after him, and it’s all because this...this idiot is refusing to take a promotion!”

“I AM BAYTOR!” Baytor replied in a hurt tone.

“Yes, you are an idiot!”

“....What’s this about another demon?” Tommy asked.

“HAH! Once again, my cornered quarry!  
Do you resist and dilly dally?  
Will you come quietly to continue your task?  
Or am I to have fun and kick your a-”

Usagiyama shot across the distance and landed a devastating kick to Etrigan’s head.

“Oh balls, it’s him again?” Tommy grumbled.

“You know Etrigan?” Spot asked.

“It’s a long story. He owes me two million in American dollars,” Tommy grimaced, “Damn shame I cashed that favor, I really could use it right now.”

“Sam! Grab the kid and what’s his face and get out of here!” Usagiyama called out, “If any of you idiots are going to help me, now’s the time!”

“Izuku, you take Baytor and go,” Spot looked at Simeon, “I don’t trust you, but if she’s actually a pro hero, then I trust her.”

“But Spot-”

“No Buts, Izuku. I’ll be fine.”

With a roar, Spot charged into the fight, tackling Etrigan.

“Tommy, man, you go with the kid.”

“You sure?”

“If something happens you’re better at protecting him than I would be,” Natt grimaced, “Besides, you talk to him.”

“Right then. Monkey?”

“It’s Simeon.”

Simeon snatched up Baytor and Midoriya and ran. Tommy followed him. Natt pulled out another pistol and sighed.

“I’ve seen horror movies, I know how this shit is going to end.”

**\----**

“I think we’re far enough,” Simeon stated, “Izuku, was it? We need to talk.”

Simeon placed the two on the ground as Tommy caught up to them.

“Fucking Hell, you run fast for a monkey.”

“Gorilla,” Simeon turned his attention back to Midoriya and Baytor.

“All right, Izuku right now you’re the only one who knows what’s going on here, and we need to know.”

“Spot said Baytor is an...archdemon? And that the Etrigan guy is going after him to make him go back to hell because he got promoted.”

“...That is not the weirdest sentence I’ve heard this week,” Tommy replied, “Look, I’ve tangled with Etrigan a bit, and I don’t think anyone has something to hold him off with.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because the only time I’ve tangled with demons was when I had one of these,” Tommy shook the pistol in his hand, “which was custom made to take down demons.”

“You don’t think they can deal with him?”

“Monkey, I’ve seen Etrigan tangle with Pros back in America, the only Japanese pros that might stand a chance against him are All Might and the flaming asshole.”

“Language,” Simeon gestured towards Midoriya, “Izuku, listen to me, if Rumi can’t stop him, and he comes towards us, you need to take Baytor and run. Find another pro.”

“But what about Spot?”

**\----**

Spot slammed into the wall of the alley. A moment later Usagiyama slammed into him.

“Hey, big guy, you ok?” She asked.

“Winded.”

“Right, so if you’re both demons, you got a weakness you can share?”

“No. Etrigan is one of the highest ranked demons, if anything he’s holding back.”

“...Right then,” She got back onto her feet, “Throw me at him.”

“...Are you sure?”

“Hell yes, I’m sure. Now throw me!”

With a grunt, Spot got back to his feet and picked up Usagiyama. With a roar, he flung her at Etrigan.

**\----**

“You’ll just have to trust u-”

The wall next to them shattered as something smashed into it. The four turned to see the unconscious body of Spot in the rubble.

“SPOT!”

“Shit, I got-”

Tommy was cut off as the unconscious body of Natt smashed into him.

“....Oh no,”

Simeon spun around and caught Usagiyama’s unconscious body. He looked down at her as blood dripped from her head wound.

“They fought fierce and they fought well!  
But against Etrigan they still fell.  
Now the game ends and the players in place,  
Hand over the demon, and I will end thi-”

Etrigan paused as he ducked under a thrown trash can. With a roar, Simeon beat on his chest before lunging at the demon. Midoriya tugged on Baytor’s hand.

“Baytor, come on!”

“I AM BAYTOR!”

“BAH! Foul ape and wretched beast,  
Your resistance should end at the very least!”

Etrigan staggered backwards as Simeon hammered him with fist and feet.

“As much as I love deal and feel pain,  
These efforts bore me, and this must wane.  
But enough from the fist and feet of an ape!  
I will put an end to this silly gape!”

With a roar and snarl, Etrigan backhanded Simeon into the wall next to Spot. The demon growled as he turned his attention back to Baytor and Midoriya.

“Your defenders have fallen, all one by one,  
This resistance is over, your rebellion is d-”

An empty can plinked against Etrigan’s head.

“What is this trash?  
Who still makes resistance, how low and crass?”

Midoriya flung an empty bottle at Etrigan.

“Leave him alone! If he doesn’t want to go, you can’t force him!”

“Stupid boy and half-witted twit.  
You know nothing of demons and their shit.”

Etrigan growled as another bottle shattered on his head. Further away, Spot stirred.

“ENOUGH!” Etrigan roared.  
“Idiot child, of this I tire!  
Perhaps you would like a taste of Hellfire!”

“What?” Spot opened an eye.

Before he could move, Spot watched in horror as Etrigan belched flames at Midoriya and Baytor.

“NO!” Spot shot up and winced in pain.

Before his eyes, Midoriya threw up both of his hands in an effort to shield himself from the flames.

Then, he noticed it.

A slight shimmer and spark as something formed before Midoriya. The three demons watched in astonishment as the fire moved harmlessly to Midoriya’s sides. A shimmering, golden barrier made of energy sat in front of Midoriya, protecting himself and Baytor.

“What on earth?” Spot trailed off.

Etrigan cut off the flames and frowned.

“Pristine? Untouched by my fire and flame?  
What sorcery is this, and who is to blame?”

As Midoriya dropped his arms to his sides, the barrier vanished. He closed his eyes and collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

“IZUKU!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Natt were always going to show up, it was just a matter of when.
> 
> And now we get to the meat of the entire reason I wanted to make this AU.


	5. We're doing it how we like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is sorted out and Midoriya makes an important discovery.

“Izuku.” an unfamiliar voice called out to him.

“Izuku.” It repeated as something shook him.

“Izuku, wake up!”

Midoriya’s eyes shot open as he sat up. He looked around at his settings: Simeon and Usagiyama were back on their feet, speaking with someone he couldn’t make out. Natt and Tommy were sitting to the side of the alley, clutching their heads. Spot and Etrigan stood off to the side, arguing with each other.

“Who?” Midoriya asked out loud.

“Oh, thank goodness, you’re awake.”

Midoriya turned to look at the speaker: Baytor stared back at him.

“You saved my life, Izuku, and for that I am eternally grateful,” Baytor stated.

“...Baytor? You can talk?”

“Of course I can speak, what sort of simpleton do you take me for?”

“What...What happened? Oh, my head….” Midoriya rubbed his head.

“You used magic, Izuku. When Etrigan attempted to send a breath of Hellfire at both of us, you created a shield to protect both of us.”

“But...how? I don’t have a quirk.”

“Phah!” Baytor sneered, “Magic has nothing to do with quirks. In fact, the two are incompatable. One cannot use magic and a quirk at the same time, it is always one or the other.”

“Magic is...real?”

“Izuku, you’re best friends with a demon, traveled to Hell, met angels and forces beyond your understanding that work in metafictional senses. Of course magic is real. _Homo Magi_ exist and interbred with regular humans early in your history.”

“So they went extinct?”

“Of a sort, most people have the genes within them, but very few ever met their true potential. The genes for quirks suppressed the genes for magic, but since you were born quirkless, it means that you had the potential for yours to trigger. “

“But how did that happen?” Midoriya looked down at his hands, “Was it because of Etrigan?”

“No, I theorize that it is due to your constant exposure to high amounts of demonic energy. Between Spot living with you for...about six years now? Between that and your trip to hell, it meant that your body has been exposed to levels of magic that most people would never have been exposed to. Etrigan was only the focal point to let the power come to the forefront.”

“....But what can I do no-”

“Izuku!”

Midoriya was lifted off the ground as Spot embraced him in a hug.

“You’re ok! I was so worried about you!”

“Spot, Baytor told me I can use magic!”

Spot paused and placed Midoriya back on the ground.

“Baytor told you what?”

“Didn’t you hear us talking?”

“Izuku, I was so deep in my argument with Etrigan I didn’t notice you were talking to him. All you were saying was ‘I AM IZUKU’ back and forth with him. I thought you broke or something.”

“What?”

“I AM BAYTOR!” Baytor nodded.

“A sensible solution has been reached with all parties involved.  
My claim to Baytor is long since resolved,  
As we retract our claims to Baytor, like that.  
And leave him to you, Angel, Ape and Twa-”

“Right, off with you,” another figure stepped out of the alley: Hearn, his arm in a sling and part of his head wrapped in bandages.

Without another word, Etrigan vanished into a fiery portal.

“Alright, So we got all this shit sorted out?” Tommy got back to his feet, “we can take him and go?”

“Tell Mr. Noonan I’ll send him a bill,” Simeon stated.

“Right.”

Tommy went over to Midoriya and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I owe you an apology, Izuku. Bit of a misunderstanding with Baytor, but I’ll make it up to you. Owe you a favor then, alright?”

“...OK?”

“Right then, we’ll be off.”

“I AM BAYTOR!”

Without another word, the three left.

“Mr. Hearn! You’re Okay?” Midoriya looked at the magician.

“I’ll live. I’m lucky he was less interested in killing people and more on getting Baytor back.”

“He told me I’m…. _Homo Magi_? And that I can use magic?”

“I know,” Hearn sighed, “Bloody hell, I am too damn old to be a teacher again.”

“I didn’t-”

“I know you’re going to,” Hearn interrupted, “And if you don’t mind learning a few dirty tricks, I’ll teach you.”

He jabbed a thumb at Usagiyama and Simeon.

“And since I know you’re going to try and do something stupid, they’ll teach you a thing or two about being a hero and detective.”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait…..” Simeon shook his head, “I never agreed to any-”

“We’ll do it.” Usagiyama shrugged.

“What? Rumi!”

“Hey, it’ll be good to get another contact in the magical underworld. Besides, if the kid’s going to be a vigilante, he ought to get some actual training.”

“You’re supposed to condemn that sort of thing.”

“I’ve done so much shit off the book, I really don’t care, Sam.” She looked at Midoriya, “Right….It’s Izuku, yeah?”

“Midoriya Izuku.”

“Right, we’ll work something out, lemme give you my card.”

“If I’m going to be dragged into this nonsense, I suppose I should send you one as well,” Simeon sighed.

The two passed their cards over to Midoriya. He looked over them and paused.

“What, Simeon Sam? The guy who draws _Hey Boy and Miss Thing_?”

“Are you a fan?”

“No, but my mom likes it,”

Simeon sighed as Usagiyama laughed.

**Months later**

Midoriya landed on the mat with a thump. A moment later he rolled back onto his feet and stared at his opponent. Usagiyama grinned.

“You’re getting better at this, kid.” She stretched out as Midoriya got back to his feet, “That Hearn guy teaching you anything useful?”

“Some stuff.”

“You add that shit in this time, got it?”

“Um…”

“I can take it.”

“Oh, ok the-”

He dropped to the floor as she closed the distance and fired off a punch. He rolled out of the way as she stomped on the ground. Usagiyama grunted as she looked to where he had gone off to and saw Midoriya in a crouching position with his hand out, golden energy swirling around his fingers.

“Cute, but that’s not going to wo-”

She fell to the ground as she tried to leap at him.

“What the….”

She glanced behind her at the ground: long tendrils of cloth were wrapped around her leg, holding her in place.

“Oh, that’s cute.”

She yanked her leg free and charged. Midoriya quickly gestured and yanked his hand back. As Usagiyama reared back to kick, a large glowing shackle appeared on her leg and another on her arm, a chain connecting them to each other.

“Nice try.”

She quickly brought the chained foot down, spun on it and launched another kick with her free leg. The kick slammed into a glowing shield as she strained against it. Sweat dripped down Midoriya’s face as he struggled to maintain it.

After a moment, the shield shattered, but Midoriya still managed to duck out of the way and hit the mat.

“Better, but you still gotta take the offensive.”

Midoriya groaned again as he got back up to his feet.

“Hey, you gotta undo these.”

**\----**

“Same time next week, Izuku.” Usagiayama plopped down in her chair.

“Right. Bye Ms. Mirko. Bye Mr. Simeon.”

“Take care.” Simeon waved goodbye.

As the door closed behind Midoriya, Usagiyama groaned and slumped onto her desk.

“Urgh, I’m tired. Sam, this is all your fault.”

“ _My fault? _You’re the one who agreed to all of this.”__

__“You should have stopped me._ _

__“I tried. You ignored me.”_ _

__“You should have tried ha-”_ _

_So You’re a Tough Guy  
Like it Really Rough Guy  
Just Can’t Get Enough Guy  
Chest alw-  
_

__

__Usagiyama snatched up her phone and looked at the caller ID: Thrassa._ _

__

__“Why is she….” She accepted the call, “Hi Thrassa.”_ _

__

__“Rumi!” a woman’s voice responded, “Sweetie, how have you been?”_ _

__

__“The usual,” She shifted her position, as she leaned back in the chair and placed her feet on her desk. “How’s Dad?”_ _

__

__“Oh, you know your father, always working on something or other. But, I was calling just to warn you.”_ _

__

__She frowned, “Warn me about wha-”_ _

__

__The door exploded. Simeon dove behind the couch to shield himself from the wooden shrapnel as Usagiyama dove under her desk. After a moment, the two peeked out from beneath cover. A tall, muscular blonde woman stepped in, the remains of part of the door around her hand. Peeking out from her hair was a set of rabbit-like ears, nearly identical to Usagiyama’s._ _

__

__“I tried to knock softly,” she apologized in awkward, stilted Japanese._ _

__

__“Athena and all of her little friends went to Japan for a visit, so she might stop by and visit you,” Thrassa continued, “Well, I have to go, if you see her, tell her I said hello.”_ _

__

__She hung up the phone as she emerged from beneath her desk. The blonde woman beamed and walked into the room and around the desk._ _

__

__“Rumi! It’s great to see you again!”_ _

__

__She pulled Usagiyama into a bone-crushing hug._ _

__

__“Give me a fucking break,” Usagiyama muttered to herself._ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, Baytor speaks in the smooth, dulcet tones of Keith David.
> 
> This is the entire point that we've been building up to.  
> It's a Vigilante Midoriya AU.
> 
> Now, to explain Athena.
> 
> Back in the 1960s, DC made a parody comic called the Inferior Five, about five "Superheroes" forced into the business by their Superhero parents (an expy of the Justice League), and their completely inept adventures and mishaps.  
> It lasted 12 issues.  
> After that the group appeared sporadically, including an evil knock-off of them in Villains United.  
> One of them was Athena Tremor, AKA Dumb Bunny. She was the daughter of Princess Power and Steve Tremor, and was super strong, super tough and....super _stupid_. the others were Merryman: the quintessential 98 pound weakling (and son of a Captain America knock-off), Awkward Man: Super strong and super clumsy (son of the Superman and Aquaman expies), White Feather: the ace archer....as long as no one is looking at him (son of Green Arrow's counterpart) and the Blimp: With the mighty power of fight....but none of the speed (Son of a flight capable Flash knockoff).
> 
> in 1991, Phil Foglio's Angel and the Ape reboot retconned Dumb Bunny into being Angel's half-sister.  
> It still worked here because Athena and Mirko both share the rabbit theming, thus their dad is the one with the rabbit quirk they both partially inherited.  
> Princess Power was never given a civilian name in series, thus I wanted something appropriately Greek: Thrassa, who is the daughter of Ares.
> 
> Because Angel O'Day and Mirko were merged into a single character, it meant that Athena had to outclass her sister in terms of overall power.  
> So Mirko's strong, but Athena is _plus ultra_ strong.
> 
> With this over, we have one last part of this particular series.
> 
> You want a hint?  
> Don't Touch that Dial!  
> We'll be right back!


End file.
